


Ice and Fire

by julysunicorn



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Ben needs some hot lovin, Hypothermia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, else his ass is frozen toast, mmm toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn
Summary: Ben gets sent out to investigate a strange temperature phenomenon off the coast of Bravo Beach. But when he gets stranded in the cold with an omnitrix on timeout, who will save his life from an icy fate?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Ice King | Simon Petrikov





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! c: This was originally posted on ff.net and was a suggestion by a classmate of mine, but following the closing of Fusionfall Retro it just didn't feel right to have more smut about the game up... but I honestly miss it and decided to repost it here. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays everyone! :D

"This had better be good," Ben grumbled under his breath as he soared over the Orchid Bay waves. "I was really enjoying that smoothie!"

He had received a distress call from Gwen that something weird was going down off the southern coast, there was a huge thermal energy spike that no one could explain. Since Ben had been lounging around on Bravo Beach, his cousin called him in to get him off his lazy ass and be a hero.

" _Bitch,_ " he'd muttered. He played hero all the time. Couldn't he have just _one_ day off?

He'd used Jetray to fly over to save time, hoping to get this done as fast as possible. About halfway to the point of interest on his nanocom's minimap, he hit a deep fog.

"What the heck?" he asked no one in particular. "It's June... and the sun's beating down. What's with the fog?"

Continuing a little further, he found the source: a giant, multiple-stories-tall freagin' ice castle, right there, right in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of a snowstorm, in the middle of June.

"Whoa..." he said, then called up Gwen on his nanocom. "Uh, Gwen, I think I found the source of that energy spike..."

"What is it, Ben? Are you alright?" Gwen asked, her voice slightly tinny. Sheesh, who knew Dexlabs equipment could be made so cheaply.

"It's..." Ben trailed off, unable to believe his eyes. "... it's a giant ice castle."

"Ice castle?" Gwen said, also in disbelief. "Ben, tell me you haven't been into Rook's pot again."

"Not funny, Gwen! I'm serious!" Ben blushed furiously. It had only been _one_ time, why did she have to keep bringing it up?! And it wasn't even real pot, it was a Revonnahgander plant that had very similar properties and was cherished on Rook's homeworld! He turned on the camera in his nanocom to show her "See?"

"What in the world...?" Gwen said, going quiet.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Go inside, see what you can find. I'll check recent meteorological reports for any clue as to what cause this."

"Hey, I didn't mean directions, I meant an apol-!"

Gwen cut the transmission, her cousin sighing, aggravated. Whatever. Just get in, and get out. And add blue dye to her shampoo later.

Not a second after Ben landed at the doorway to the massive ice castle, his omnitrix began beeping and timed out. Hit with the big chill of this place _and_ the howling wind of the storm, Ben hugged himself and shivered hard. "D-D-Darn... it's c-cold out here..."

Despite not knowing what lay on the other side of the door, Ben heaved it open and ran in to escape the elements. His body regretted it immediately. "Oh yeah, big surprise Ben, the ice castle is even _colder_ inside!!"

Who would help in this situation? Big Chill! Shaking violently, Ben reached for his omnitrix, and was met with a red hourglass instead of green. Right. He'd used it up to get here in the first place. He swore under his breath, quickly losing the feeling in his fingers. Too late to call Gwen up on the nanocom again for help. Too late to run away.

He was going to die here.

He started getting very sleepy. As he felt his eyelids slowly close, a voice echoed from a hallway beyond:

"Who's in my castle?!"

Ben was far too out of it to answer, but he didn't have to. The pale blue wizard saw him frozen hald to death by the door, and gasped before hurrying him to a nice, cozy bed, and covering him with fur blankets. The wizard saw the state of his clothes - they were soaked through from the snow. They certainly weren't going to help keep the young man warm in this state, so he quickly peeled them off him, revealing pink skin underneath that was cold to the touch.

"You poor thing," Ice King said, looking at his lodger. He couldn't help but notice his fit physique, he must've been a hero.

Thanks to the slow influx of warmth into his body, Ben's eyes fluttered open. "Wha...? Where am I...?" he asked, looking around before stopping on a blue blob sitting beside him. "Bloo? Is that you?"

"'Bloo' are you?" the blob asked, laughing gently.

"Aah!" Ben said startled, jumping back. His vision cleared, revealing the old wizard with his long luxurious beard, and golden crown. "Who are you?!"

"I think _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that question," said the wizsrd, "since you're the one who broke into _my_ house."

"Oh, uh... I guess you're right..." Ben said, blushing. The wizard couldn't help but be enraptured by the rosy hue that enveloped the young man's cheeks. "I'm Ben Tennyson, hero of Earth, you've probably heard of me, I'm kind of a big deal."

"You're _the_ Ben Tennyson?!" Ice King gasped, and Ben smirked a little at his response.

"Yep."

"Ooh, ooh, I've always wanted to meet you!" Ice King said, wiggling his fists and bouncing up and down on the bed. "You're one of my heroes. You're like the third-best hero I know."

Ben's smirk was wiped off his face. " _Third_ -best?"

Ice King began waving his hands quickly, trying to smooth over the damage he'd done uwa! "Th-that's not what I meant!! I-"

Ben shivered again, hard. Ice King felt his forehead. "Gosh, you're still freezing."

"I-I-I know..." Ben muttered weakly, slowly being overcome by the cold again.

"Here," said Ice King, lowering his beard onto Ben, "use this. It'll keep you warm."

Ben slowly snuggled into it, amazed by how soft it was, like Lassie, or cotton candy. Only thankfully, it wasn't sticky. Instead it was impeccably gfroomed and Ben couldn't find even the tiniest trace of cookie crumbs. So this wasn't Santa Claus...

"Uh... you never told me who y-you were..." he whispered.

"Name's Ice King," said the wizard, brushing his fingers through Ben's chocolaty locks.

Ben looked up weakly at the Ice King, before cautiously bringing his arms around his surprisingly-thin frame. His body was nice and warm, like a fresh mug of steaming cocoa. "Thanks... for saving me back there."

Ice King smiled. "Of course. Anything for a hero." Sadly, he felt Ben's forhead again. "Still freezing... Ben, there's one thing I could do to warm you up, but... I would only do it if you absolutely wanted to."

Ben looked longoingly into Ice King's sapphire eyes. He was still cold, so cold. He knew what Ice King was insinuating, and he agreed to it. Needed it. Needed to shower the man who saved him with hot love and affection. "Ice King... I need..."

"What is it Ben?" asked the wizard, trying to stop himself from staring at Ben's tight little nikkles and his even tighter, tinier asshole. "What..." he breathed, "what can I do for you?"

"I... _I need you to bunk me._ "

"What?!" Ice King asked, he wasn't sure what Ben was saying! He had only meant that he could make Ben a cup of hot cocoa but he only had one serving left in his cupboard! But he hoped he understood...

" _Mate with me. Mate hard._ " Ben stroked his beard, giving Ice King a taste of what he could do to his cock. "But... there's just one problem..."

"What is it, Ben?"

"I'm... I'm an ass virgin," Ben said, and an immense rumbly fart burst forth from his clenched hole. "See what I mean?"

"I understand," Ice King said, thankfully Gunther was there with a palm leaf fan and he whisked the putrid gas away before it could desecrate anyone's nostrils.

Ben whimpered, clawing close to the wedgewood wizard. "Please... I'm so cold... warm me up... burn me up with your love..."

Ice King kissed Ben's forehead, his own body heating up in the excitement, his blue cocksicle rising to the occasion. "Your wish is my command."

Ice King threw off his dress, revealing his emaciated body, but Ben didn't care. He loved Ice King for who he was, not what he looked like uwa. Seeing Ben's eyes grow wide and hungry, like a starved horny man, starved not only in love... but in food as well, just like himself, Ice King smiled and kissed Ben's cheek, laying him down on the bed. "Prepare yourself, Hero," he murmured, his heart pounding with excitement, as he slipped his bandage underwear off, revealing his most intimate parts to Ben (Ben hadn't exactly been afforded the same courtesy but he was soaking and freezing so he was okay with it, but still)

Ben's eyes went wide at the sight before him. Ice King's dickorilla was enormous, roughly 12 inches in length, and was immensely hairy, and I'm not even talking about peach fuzz. There was literal mammoth-coarse _**fur**_ all along his shaft. It was the only way he could keep himself warm in this frigid wasteland. Ben swallowed nervously.

"Don't be wafraid, Ben," Ice King said, pulling a bottle of unfreezable lube from under the bed. "I'll get myself good and slick for you. I won't hurt you."

The young hero nodded, and watched the wizard douse himself and rub the lubricant up and down along his penis, moaning slightly at the pleasurable tingles the contact was giving him. Ben felt his own breath quicken at the display, and how despite it only taking a matter of moments, it felt agonizingly long. He wanted to give Ice King that pleasure. Make him moan with his _own_ body. Thankfully, he soon got the chance, and Ice King gently climbed under the blankets and between Ben's skinny yet muscular legs. They were smooth... and supple.

Ice King's ice cock brushed against Ben's erect pink ruler (though it was less than 12 inches much less), causing the young man to throw his head back and heave a sigh of anticipation. "Nngh, Ice King!" he moaned. "Give it to me, please, I need you!"

Ice King bent down and slowly kissed Ben's neck, twirling his tongue in circles along his battle-tanned skin as he reached down and slowly punctured his hole with his fingers to relax him. Ben groaned sharply, impatient to finally have Ice King's immense girth inside him, but his excitement was making his relaxation take longer.

"Shhh, deep breath, babe," Ice King whispered into his ear, keeping an eye on the rapidly rising and falling chest beneath him to gauge his hero's tension. Ben complied, sucking in a breath, then slowly letting it out. His sphincter relaxed immensely around Ice King's fingers already.

After another minute of fingering, Ben was ready to accept Ice King. Carefully, Ice King guided his ice-hard cock up to Ben's puckering, swelling orifice, and leaned in to give him a deep kiss before entering him.

Ben's back arced under Ice King, overwhelmed not just by the size but also his sensitivity. Their lips parted and he moaned, the sound echoing off the icy walls of the castle. Ice King began slow, smooth thrusts, and kissed down Ben's neck to his chest, the hero moaning breathily all the while. His nipples raised into hard, raisin-like nodules, and Ice King wasted no time carressing them with his tongue as well.

"Ugh... I-Ice King..." Ben choked out, looking down at his lover.

"Tell me what you like, Ben," the wizard curdled, his eyes closed as he focused on pleasuring him. "I'll do... rngh... anything you want."

Gasping, Ben said, "... m-my cock?..."

Ice King slid down and out of Ben's ass, and was about to take Ben's silky member into his maw when Ben asked "What... what do you like, Ice King?"

Simon panted, "I've, uh... I've always had a thing for feet."

Ben smiled, and brought his feet to the sides of Ice King's cock. "Like this?" he asked, and began gently gliding his feet along the shaft. It felt like a ferret between his feet... i'm sorry, but it did. I'm trying to be descriptive here.

"Grngh..." ICe King groaned, his eyes rolling back as he took in Ben's movements, a chill running up his spine. "Yes... yes, Ben... just like that..."

Ben kept up the motion as Ice King bent down and lovingly inhaled his cock, and let out a loud cry of appreciation. Sure enough, the men's lovemaking was generating enough heat to build up some steam above them, but it was escaping throughout the room, and from there into the rest of the castle.

"G...Gunther," Ice King stuttered in his panting, "f-fan the steam down, keep it on Ben."

"Wank" said Gunther and he did as he was told.

Ice King went back to the prize, slipping Ben's cock past his lips and back again, savoring the taste of the young man... and the moans of ecstasy that he was belting out at his every movement. Ice King had to say, Ben was pretty agile with his feet - must've been from all those years shifting into Spidermonkey. His own dick was tight and throbbing against Ben's soles, and the feeling of his toes gliding across his head was...

"Ungh, Ben, stop," Ice King begged. "I... I'm gonna come... I don't want this to end so quickly..."

"Neither do I," Ben admitted, and took his feet off of Ice King, who looked at him with surprise in his eyes.

"No one's... no one's ever been so good to me before," he admitted. "In bed, or otherwise."

"Oh, Ice King," Ben said, reaching out to him. "Come to me - embrace me. Look into my eyes and breed me silly."

"Roger that," Ice King said with a smirk, and pounced on Ben, guiding his Fat Jim into Ben's ass once again, it was happy to be back.

"Ungh... oh, Ice King...!" Ben mewled, clenching his teeth as the wizard rode into him with strong, sturdy lunges.

Ice King took Ben's lips against his, kissing him lightly at first, before going all in and tonguing the back of his throat. Ben moaned loudly, never realizing just how wonderful it felt to have someone invade him like this from both ends.

"Yes... _yes,_ " he sighed, his voice faltering in the rush. "Keep going, ugh, _yes,_ harder Ice King, ram me harder, oh you're so hard, you're so far inside me - ungh!! _Yes!!_ "

Ice King slammed his cock into Ben one more time before the hero cried out, semen exploding from him and coating his and Ice King's stomach in a creamy gloss. Feeling Ben's contractions and hearing his orgasm brought Ice King to his own undoing, and he kissed Ben one more time before his loins squeezed and he showered Ben's colon with the frosting of love.

" _Stealth poop,_ " crowed 47, from the corner of the room WAIT WRONG STORY I'M SORRY

Both men breathing heavily, they could hardly see each other in the thick fog from the heat that enveloped them. At last, Ben's cheeks were flushed from the warmth, and not the chill.

"Feeling better, Hero?" asked Ice King, giving him a broad, caring smile.

"Y... Yeah," Ben said, returning the expression, and brushing the wizard's cheek with his fingers. "Much better. Thanks."

They got dressed, and Ice King gave him one of the blankets to keep him warm, and as a token of his affection. When Ben left, he noticed three things: one, his omnitrix was ready, so at least he didn't have to swim. Two, Gwen had left him multiple panicked messages, asking why it was taking so long for his report, if he was alright, why he wasn't answering, etc. Ben laughed a little. Gwen would've _killed_ to have a good bedding like he just got. Kevin was okay from what he understood (not like he'd ever done Kevin himself **ahem** yeah nothing like that ever happened) but he was _nothing_ like Ice King.

Which brought him to the third thing: tucked in his pocket was a tiny slip of paper.

_Call me._

And Ice King's number scrawled beneath it, with a blue kiss print.

Aw, yeah.


End file.
